


The Justin Bieber Experience

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine catches Sam doing something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Justin Bieber Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of [this post](http://artist-artists.tumblr.com/post/61810471042/allthesass-artist-artists-do-you-ever-just), and it's very silly.

“Hey, Sam?” Blaine called as he pushed open the basement door and started heading down the stairs. There was music playing, and he wasn’t sure if Sam could hear his approach, but it didn’t really matter. Carole had told him to go on downstairs, because Sam was expecting him, so Blaine knew he shouldn’t be doing anything too private.

But when Blaine reached the bottom of the basement stairs and realized what Sam was doing, he nearly dropped his container full of freshly-baked cookies and the duffel bag holding his Nightbird costume.

“Blaine!” Sam said, forcing a casual tone. He rushed toward the digital camera set up on a tripod in front of him so he could stop recording. “You’re… uh… you’re early.”

Blaine frowned, still trying to take in the scene before him. “It’s four o’clock, though. That’s when we agreed to start working, isn’t it?” They’d written a script for a short film about their superhero alter egos, and had been hoping to get most of the filming done tonight. ,

“Oh, wow. I guess time got away from me.” Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his chest and fixed his gaze on the ground.

“Carole told me I could come down. She said you were working on a video, so I figured she meant _our_ video. I didn’t realize…” Blaine trailed off, biting his lip. “Sam, was that… were you making a video of you singing an old Justin Bieber song?”

Sam didn’t meet his eye. “I was just messing around. It doesn’t matter. We should get started, I just have to change out of this hoodie and fix my hair, and-”

“Is it something for Glee club?” Blaine asked. “You sounded good, I’m just… surprised.”

Sam heaved a sigh and collapsed onto the couch. “It’s not for glee. It’s…” he trailed off, finally looking up at Blaine. “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Not even Kurt,” Blaine promised, eyes wide and earnest as he took a seat next to Sam.

“Oh, Kurt already knows. He caught me using some of his hair products last year. I’m mostly talking about Tina. She cannot keep her mouth shut.”

Blaine laughed, but the new information just made him more intrigued. “No telling Tina, I promise.”

Sam took a deep breath. “A couple years ago, I started this one man band called The Justin Bieber Experience, and then a bunch of the glee guys joined, but it didn’t last, and… I sort of went back to it being a one man band, and I didn’t tell anyone, because they were all pretty over the Justin Bieber thing, and Santana said it made me a huge loser, so-”

Blaine couldn’t help but interrupt. “Why would you listen to Santana, though?”

“Uh, she was my girlfriend at the time?” Sam replied, chagrined.

“Oh wow, I forgot that happened.”

“I think everyone’s tried to block it out of their memory.”

Blaine shook his head to rid himself of the image of Sam and Santana dating. “Okay, so… you’re in a secret one man Justin Bieber tribute band?”

“Kind of. I don’t perform anywhere or anything, but I make videos and put them online, and I have thousands of youtube subscribers, and they say all this really nice stuff... the Beliebers _love_ me, okay?”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Blaine insisted. “I think it’s great that you’re putting yourself out there and getting an audience.”

“I don’t ever use my name, though.”

“Understandable. You should send me a link, though! I want to watch.”

Sam smirked. “Yeah, I bet you do.”

“Oh shut up,” Blaine said, pushing Sam’s shoulder. “I’m just interested in seeing the… artistry.”

“The artistry of Justin Bieber covers?”

“Yes,” Blaine said firmly. “I bet they’re awesome. One question, though. If you’ve been doing it for years… why are you recording a cover of ‘Baby’? You haven’t done that one already?”

“Oh, I did,” Sam explained. “It was the first one. But Justin Bieber doesn’t have a huge catalogue of material to choose from, and I’ve done everything already, so I had to start redoing songs. So like, if the first time I did a song I did an acoustic cover, I try to make it different by dancing or something. Or like, taking off my shirt.”

“I bet the fans love that,” Blaine said, letting his eyes trail down Sam’s covered chest.

“They really do! Thirteen-year-old girls are way grosser than you’d think, dude.” He was quiet for a moment before continuing. “So you’re not going to tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not! But I don’t understand why you want to keep your Internet fame a secret. I think it’s awesome! And wasn’t guilty pleasures week all about being more open about what we love?”

“I don’t _love_ Justin Bieber,” Sam replied. “I’m just using him. It’s especially easy now that he’s turned out to be such a jerk, and so many girls are disenchanted with his current behavior. They flock to me, Blaine, to provide them with the wholesome Justin Bieber they loved in the past. That’s uh, what some of them have said in the comments, anyway.”

“You’re definitely way less of a jerk than Justin Bieber is,” Blaine agreed. “But you really don’t need to be ashamed of this. I think the glee club would be very impressed.”

“I’m not telling them, no matter what you say.” Sam got up, clearly trying to end the conversation. “So let me just go grab my costume, and we can set up the first scene. You learned your lines, right?”

“You could… finish your video first, if you wanted,” Blaine offered, as an idea formed in his mid. Sam was reaching thousands of people just by recording himself singing pop songs. It sounded really fun and rewarding. “I don’t mind waiting. Or, um… I could join you, if you wanted? That could be the new thing you do to some of the songs. I mean, I know it’s a one man band and all, but…”

Sam turned back to look at him, eyes wide “You’d want to do that? Join The Justin Bieber Experience?”

“Would that be okay? It seems really fun.”

Sam’s face broke out into a grin. “Dude, it’s _so_ fun. And the comments are like, 98% positive, and they make you feel so awesome. And it’s mostly girls, but there are totally some guys that subscribe, too!”

“Well I don’t think I’d be using this to find a boyfriend, so…”  
  


“The attention feels nice, though,” Sam said. “But yeah, it does get a little lonely. It would be cool to have someone to make the videos with.”

Blaine eyes lit up. “We could choreograph our own dances and turn some of the songs into duets! We could make costumes and-” He caught sight of Sam’s raised eyebrow. “Or we could just sing the songs,” he finished.

“Well, for this one maybe we should keep it simple,” said Sam. “Do you know the song? Do you want to do the rap part?”

“Yes,” Blaine answered immediately, scrambling up from the couch. “Yes, I would _love_ to do the rap part.”

“Awesome! You can change all the ‘she’s to ‘he’s if you want.”

“Okay!”

Sam rubbed his hands together in excitement as he contemplated the next step. “You need to wash the gel out of your hair, and then probably use a flat iron.”

Blaine frowned. “Um…I don’t…”

“Right, sorry, I forgot you’re weird about your hair,” Sam said. “You at least need a hoodie, though.”

“I can deal with a hoodie.”

“Okay, I’ll go see if I can find an extra,” Sam said as he headed toward the stairs. “Don’t eat all the cookies while I’m gone!”


End file.
